Super Smash Bros. 6/Pitfall Harry
Pitfall Harry (ピトフォール・ハリー Pitfall Harry) is the main protagonist of the Pitfall! series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Pitfall Harry is not that much of a fighter, so he functions primarily as a zoning and trapping character who controls space with his specials, but doesn't have as much sheer recovery power as Villager. However, his trapping game is not to be underestimated. Overall, Harry would emphasize cunning and ingenuity. To succeed as he requires a clear understanding of space control, as well as adapting to a somewhat unorthodox neutral game. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Harry punches forwards twice with both fists and then kicks forward. * Side Tilt - Pistol: Harry shoots a single bullet forward with his pistol from Super Pitfall. * Up Tilt: Harry slashes above him by using his pickaxe. * Down Tilt: Harry performs a sweep kick with his right leg. * Dash Attack - Shield: Harry uses his shield to ram opponents in-front of him while charging forward. * Side Smash: Harry lashes out forward with his bullwhip. It has very good range and can be angled. * Up Smash - Rising Strike: Harry does a handstand and vaults upwards, hitting opponents above him with his boots. Works as a kind of jump, but only from solid ground as it is a smash attack. * Down Smash - TNT: Harry nonchalantly drops dynamite on either side of himself, that then explode to blow opponents away. * Neutral Aerial: Harry performs an aerial spin kick mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Harry throws a coconut forward in the air similar to how natives throw them in his game series. * Back Aerial - Torch: Harry swipes behind him with his torch, which has a burning effect. * Up Aerial: Harry holds his shield above his head and thrusts it upwards. This move has little kill potential, but it can block projectiles from above. * Down Aerial - Smash Strike: Harry clasps both fists and quickly strikes downwards. The move can meteor-smash opponents. * Grab: Harry quickly grabs the opponent by their throat with one hand. Has a nigh-atrociously short range. * Pummel: Harry shocks the opponent with an aura of lightning repeatedly. Based on the various damage aura type items in Pitfall 3D. * Forward Throw: Harry throws the opponent at an upward angle and then hits them with a stink bomb used by the Renegade enemy in The Lost Expedition. * Back Throw: Harry shoves the opponent behind him and swipes at them with a deadly snake. * Up Throw: Harry chucks the opponent upwards and then hits them with a dynamite to blast them more higher away. * Down Throw: Harry briefly pins the opponent to the ground with his boot and then steps back as a small meteor to hit them. Based on the meteor item from Pitfall 3D. * Neutral Special - Super Sling: Harry charges his sling and then fires a straight shot which eventually arcs downwards. The longer the move is charged, the more powerful the shot is. This move can be stored. **'Custom 1 - Seeded Sling:' Harry shoots a seed from his sling at a short distance, which can plant a damaging flower on opponent’s heads. Can also be stored. **'Custom 2 - Speedy Sling:' Harry shoots a weak, long-range projectile from his sling instantly without the need to charge. * Side Special - Pickaxe Spin: Harry rapidly spins left or right, getting faster and more powerful the more the button is tapped. However, Harry will become dizzy if used for too long. Covers minimal distance when used in the air. **'Custom 1 - Breakdance Strike:' Harry rapidly spins on his head. It can also deflect projectiles, and can move slowly in either direction. Covers minimal distance when used in the air. **'Custom 2 - Raft Spin:' Harry spins around while holding his inner tube. He cannot move, but the inflatable ring acts like a bumper and pushes opponents far back. Covers minimal distance when used in the air. * Up Special - Gyrocopter: Using Hubert Leech’s gyrocopter, Harry erratically rises upwards, with propeller blades damaging opponents. He can control the direction the copter moves, but it will always fly in a straight line. **'Custom 1 - Drill Gyrocopter:' The gyrocopter will fly straight upwards, but can trap opponents while damaging them. Goes about double the height of Little Mac’s Rising Uppercut. **'Custom 2 - Repaired Gyrocopter:' The move lasts a little longer and its direction can be completely controlled, but it does no damage. * Down Special - Canteen: This move can absorb up to three projectiles when you tap the input. Holding the input will cause Harry to drink. Depending on how many projectiles are stored, Harry will recover 15/30/60% damage. **'Custom 1 - Adrenaline Canteen:' Drinking from the canteen will briefly increase Harry’s speed and damage dealt to opponents. The amount of projectiles absorbed dictates the duration (5/10/15 seconds). **'Custom 2 - Molotov Canteen:' A full canteen can be thrown with a button and explodes on contact, dealing decent damage, a burn effect and huge knockback. Harry cannot throw the canteen until 3 projectiles have been absorbed. * Final Smash - Pit Monster: Harry looks down in surprise as he jumps to grab hold of a vine and swings away just as the Pit Monster appears to expose its teeth, chewing opponents on the ground with its giant mouth. As the Final Smash ends, the Pit Monster disappears off the ground and Harry drops off a vine from the sky. Taunts * Up: Harry runs his fingers through his hair as he says "Turning on the charm." * Side: Harry takes out his journal and reads through pages, before putting it away. * Down: Harry holds up and examines a money bag from the original Atari 2600 game. Idle Poses * Harry grins and moves his hand through his hair, raising his eyebrows. * Harry cautiously looks to either side, with his hands spread out to either side of him. Cheer * Pitfall! Harry! Pitfall! Harry! Pitfall! Harry! On-Screen Appearance * Harry vaults out of a crocodile's mouth and lands onto the ground, sweating. Victory Poses * Harry jumps up and down, shouting "Yeah!" and punches the air. * Harry jumps and swings on a vine over a pitfall. The classic sound effect when on a vine (from the original Atari 2600 game) plays. * Harry's arms and fists glow with vein-like blue energy and he strikes a pose while grinning (a la the first/penultimate boss in The Lost Expedition). Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1akfclKATRQ (Player Ready - Super Pitfall) (0:00-0:03) Losing Pose * Harry claps to the winner. Trophy Description Harry has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Pitfall Harry In progress... * Pitfall! (A2600, 1982) * Super Pitfall (NES, 1986) Pitfall Harry (Alt.) In progress... * Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure (SNES, 1994) * Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (GCN, 2004) Costumes * The Lost Expedition outfit * iOS Pitfall outfit * Classic Atari outfit * Mayan Adventure outfit * Gas mask outfit * Mountain outfit * Aviator outfit * Nicole McCallister (Alternate Costume) Trivia * Harry has different costumes as his alternate palettes, though they're not listed as "alternate costumes" expect Nicole (last one). * When buried, Harry appears to be being chomped on by a Pit Monster, instead of the normal 'dirt' effect. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Pitfall!